


性幻想

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	性幻想

　　

　　后备箱盖被打开的一刻，突如其来的光亮冲破黑暗，潮水般地涌了进来，唐纳德呻吟一声，痛苦地眯起眼睛，随即从光亮处探来一只手，抓住他的胳膊，用力把他拽了出去。刹那间，在之前的颠簸中遭受的折磨一股脑地全涌了上来，像是有人使劲搅和了一下他的脑子，唐纳德只觉得天旋地转，发软的双腿慌乱地跨出后备箱，最先接触到地面的是膝盖。沙子，他意识到。他们还在该死的荒野里。

　　沙子金灿灿的，在烈阳下直发亮。唐纳德跪在沙地上，弯着腰，难受地咳嗽了一会儿。他以为自己会呕吐，但没有，只是头晕，外加双腿无力，被反绑在身后的手也早已被绳子磨得生疼，在后备箱里独处时，他试过用右手的机械手指解开束缚，但洛根显然早就想到了这点，给绳子打了个天杀的死结，而且，车子一路上横冲直撞，折腾得他半死不活，他无暇他顾。

　　来不及多喘口气，那只手就再次伸来，抓住他酸痛的肩膀，连拖带拽地把他塞进车后座。是24，那张总是怒气冲冲的蠢脸在唐纳德跌坐到车内的下一秒闯入了他的视线。车门砰地一声给关上了，车子几乎是立马就往前行驶了起来，仿佛刚才的停顿只是为了把他从后备箱里捞出来，唐纳德不知道原因，可能是他们怕他把后备箱吐得到处都是。无论如何，他在车内了，尽管他还瘫倒在座位上，双手被捆缚着，但至少现在，他不无聊了。

　　车速很快，飞扬的沙尘仿若被破开的浪花。唐纳德挣扎着坐起来，后视镜里，洛根正握着方向盘，眉头紧皱地看着道路前方。“你打算带我们去哪儿，宝贝？”他刻意拔高音调，“看样子你不打算停下。”

　　洛根的双眼里闪过一丝厌恶，唐纳德笑了，没什么比这更让他开心的了，但下一秒，24又伸出手，把他重重地摁回到了车座椅上。“该死的，”他的双臂酸痛不已，“知道你站在他那边真让我心碎。”

　　24不吭声。他看上去总像是在压抑怒火，唐纳德暗想，很难搞清楚他下一刻会怎么做，伸爪子或沉默不语，都有可能。这种不确定的神秘感令唐纳德有点兴奋。“你能解开我的绳子吗？我发誓我不会反抗的，”他压低声音，朝24凑近了些，假装这是他们俩之间的悄悄话，“我的手很痛。”

　　他放低上身，抬起双眼，摆出一副恳求姿态。24低头看他，神情叫他捉摸不透，但自己暂时不会受到攻击，他知道，否则，他们早就下手了。

　　他于是更大胆地凑近了些，想继续同这个智商低下的傻大个谈谈，可晃动的车身让他失去了平衡。栽倒在24大腿上的瞬间，唐纳德反射性地想爬起来，却忘了自己的双手还被反绑在身后，因而有那么一小会儿，他像条离了水的鱼，在24的大腿上胡乱挣扎，直到24抓住他后脑勺的头发，粗鲁地把他拉扯起来。晕眩感接踵而至，唐纳德紧闭起眼睛，喉头溢出痛苦的低吟。

　　他想自己失去机会了，他只能可怜地蜷缩在角落里等着这趟折磨人的旅程宣告结束，可那股晕眩劲头过去后，24依旧没松手。唐纳德睁开双眼，对上了实验体那双野兽般的眼睛，有什么不对劲，他想。紧接着，还未等他理清头绪，他就被扯离了原来的位置，一只手擦过他被绑的手腕，探到了他身后，目标却不是绳子。慌乱之下，他的身体本能地寻找着支撑点，等姿势终于稳妥后，他发觉自己跪坐在24的大腿上，身后的裤子已经被扯下了一半，24把另一只手探到他身前，啪嗒一声，扯开了他的裤子拉扣。

　　老天，这头野兽想干他，还是在洛根依然坐在驾驶座上开车的情况下。正巧，轮胎碾过道路上的什么突起物，车身剧烈地颤抖了一下，唐纳德不得不收紧双腿，俯下身，免得被抛起来。洛根是故意的，他忍不住想，但也不一定，该死的，他不知道，他只知道24正在粗鲁地扯他的裤子，他的大半个屁股都已经暴露在外了，而他无力反抗。话说回来，他也想不出什么反抗的必要。

　　他硬了，一边是24粗糙的手近乎暴力地撕扯着他腿根的布料，一边是半耷拉在他身前的衣物不时地摩擦他的两腿之间。24也是，唐纳德能感觉得到，野兽沉睡的性欲望被唤醒了，他不由回想起还在研究所里时，他和自己那帮手下曾经就24腿间有没有东西而打过赌，他们想不出有什么给战争机器赋予性能力的必要，但现在，唐纳德得到答案了。那帮家伙该从地狱里爬出来给他钱。

　　很快地，那根曾让他们都无比好奇的玩意儿就挣开了布料，精神抖擞，毫不露怯地出现在了唐纳德眼前。他忍不住吹了声短促的口哨，“老天，他们居然只打算让你上战场，真是太可惜了。”它看上去就像色情网站上那些该死的模型广告，只是更具攻击性，也更鲜活，唐纳德只来得及看上一眼，它就在它主人的指使下迫不及待地展开了进攻，24环住他的腰，把他更近地拉向自己。实验体粗涨的阴茎挤进了他的两腿之间，粗鲁地摩擦过他的囊袋和会阴，唐纳德低下头，把额头抵在24的肩膀上，低低地喘着气，难耐地挺了挺胯。

　　他的腿根和臀缝在摩擦中变得又红又热。“你可以用唾液给我润滑，”他伏在24耳边，轻声说。24强壮有力的手臂照旧搂着他的腰，没动，唐纳德扭扭手腕，让机械手指充满暗示地在24的手上划动两下，那双手收紧了，像是在惩罚他的恶作剧，却只是带来一阵强烈的刺激感，然后，一只手松开了，顺着他的脊骨往上游走，最后绕到前方，一把捏住了他的下巴。唐纳德笑了，后仰着挣脱开，然后再次凑上前去，舔上24的指尖，把他的两根手指含进了自己的湿热的口腔里。

　　他像给人口交那样认真地舔弄吮吸24的手指，但24没留给他多少发挥余地，愣了几秒后就匆匆撤出。湿润的手指很快转移了阵地，急切地探向唐纳德腿间，试着挤进他身后那个敏感的入口。唐纳德急喘着抬高腰部，努力让自己放松，24可不会温柔地磨蹭上多久，他知道，一场激烈的性交难以避免。可就连他自己也想直接切入正题，因为，该死的，他知道洛根在看。

　　 他无数个日夜的性幻想对象就坐在前方，只要往后视镜里看上一眼，就能看到自己的冒牌货正在用手指操他。一意识到这个事实，唐纳德就觉得自己的大脑彻底陷入了混乱，顷刻间，那些繁杂的思绪都无足轻重了，只剩下他，洛根，洛根的冒牌货，还有此刻让他忍不住颤抖的，夹杂着些微痛楚的快感。24没让他失望，那两根手指毫不留情地闯进他欲望的深沟里，缓慢，却一路不停，直至整根没入。有好一会儿，唐纳德被刺激得出不了声，甚至难以呼吸，它们深深地埋在他的体内，一动也不动，最后，没有一丝征兆地，像先前被他舔湿时一样，毫不留恋地退了出去。

　　“等等，求你，”唐纳德低声恳求。可当24把阴茎抵在他的入口处时，他还是配合地往后靠去，急不可耐地想让它进入自己。洛根就在自己身后，相隔不到一米的地方。他再次提醒自己。24的阴茎缓缓地挤进他紧窒的入口，这太过了，他知道，但一想到洛根，所有的不适就都烟消云散了，他呻吟着，放弃了一切抵抗，不挣扎，也不再求饶，任凭24野蛮地侵入他体内，宣泄自己的欲望。

　　车子继续行在坑坑洼洼的道路上，直到24插入他，唐纳德才真正明白这意味着什么，每一颗小小的石子，每一个浅坑，都成了折磨他的利器。每一次颠簸都让24插得更深，炙热的欲望深深嵌入他体内，给他带来难以言喻的快感，他自己的阴茎也随车体的晃动不时地顶弄24的下腹，两种刺激交织在一起，令唐纳德的大脑一片空白。他急切地想要得到抚慰，可双手被绑缚在身后，他无能为力，只能耸动着腰部，渴望得到更多慰藉。

　　他的自主权只维持了一小会儿。24搂住他，往上挺动腰部，开始重重地干他。过于强烈的快感霎时间往上冲，像热水般漫过唐纳德的四肢百骸，他仰起头，更大声地呻吟起来。洛根还是没反应，没有叫嚷，也没有表示抗议的举动，车子只是继续快速地前行，偶尔碾过那么几样让唐纳德想放声尖叫的凹凸物。这糟透了，唐纳德想，只要洛根表现出那么一点抗议情绪，这场性爱就会变得完美无比，但即便如此，这还是——哦，上帝啊——这还是爽毙了，他从没想过自己在路途中还能体验到这个，他还以为自己只能吃到子弹呢。

　　24给了他另一种“子弹”。几下深深的抽插，再一次令人颤栗的颠簸，24喘息着射在了唐纳德体内。唐纳德还硬着，却也像是历经了一场猛烈的高潮，流着汗，大口地喘气，想要让过快的心跳平稳下来。但还未等一切平复，24就把他推到了一旁，他无力地瘫倒在一旁座椅上，裤子还耷拉在膝盖处。绳结依然很紧，他没法提起自己的裤子，忽然间，羞耻感就涌了上来，陌生却真切，唐纳德不知道自己该怎么做。

　　他挣扎着想让自己在座椅上坐稳——赤裸着下身，腿间还沾着精液，可紧随而来的却是一个急刹车，毫无前兆地，忽地把唐纳德往前一抛，他撞上座椅，顿时天旋地转，跌倒在前后座椅之间。车子熄了火，引擎轰鸣声一退，周围顿时静得可怕。轰地一声，关车门的声音在唐纳德耳边炸开，紧接着，靠近自己的后车门给打开了，有人从外头抓住了他的胳膊。这回比上回还要狼狈，由于裤子的纠缠，唐纳德甚至没法抬腿，一个可怕的想法在他脑海里闪过：他们打算就这么把他扔在路边，任谁路过，都能看到一个光屁股的男人躺在那儿，不，更可能谁也不会路过，这是个鸟不拉屎的地方，他会保持这种状态，直至脱水而死。

　　但等着唐纳德的不是粗粝的沙地，而是被太阳晒得滚烫的车身。他被拖到车外，还没站稳，就被背朝外地摁到了车上。车身的温度让他想要呼救，他的脸颊紧贴在上头，像是立马就要被烤熟，但很快地，从身后传来的声音就夺取了他的注意力，他想自己一定是听错了，洛根绝不会那样做，他说不定只是想解下皮带抽他。

　　可下一秒抵在他穴口的火热滚烫的玩意儿绝对不是皮带。

　　它重重地操了进来，带着难以忽视的力道和热度，刹那间，像是有什么东西在唐纳德脑中爆开似的，一切想法都不复存在了，只留下那个看似最不可能，却又真切在发生的。洛根在操他，他满脑子都是这个，洛根在操他，在那个赝品留下的精液帮助下，狠命地操他。

　　震惊过后，他才体会到强于先前百倍的快感，强烈地凝聚在他火热的下腹处，让他腿根发颤。洛根在操他，上帝啊，洛根掐着他的腰，用力地往他的屁股里抽送自己的阴茎，动作比那冒牌货更粗暴，每一下都插得又重又深，丝毫不给他半点挣扎或主动的余地。这就是他渴望已久的东西。他喘息着，毫无保留地迎合，他自己的阴茎在身前随着每一下插入晃动，没有任何抚慰，但他知道，仅凭洛根的插入，他就能……上帝啊，他就要……他就要——

　　他醒了。

　　白日的强烈光线随着后备箱的开启鱼贯而入，明亮而温暖地刺在他的眼皮上，唐纳德呻吟着半睁开眼睛。混沌一片的意识慢慢变得清晰了，他被迫给拉回到现实，坚硬沉闷的后备箱，被反绑的酸痛无比的双臂，该死，他在心底咒骂。“滚出来，”后备箱外传来一个声音，唐纳德眯缝起双眼，看向站在车尾的两个身影。

　　他笑了，“想我了吗？”他问洛根。洛根没回应，伸手抓住他的肩膀，把他拖出后备箱，24站在一旁，面无表情地看着他们。双腿绵软无力，费了好大一番劲，唐纳德才在车旁站稳，然后，他再次看向洛根，刻意挤出他那招牌式的混蛋微笑，说：“宝贝，你一碰我我就硬了。”

　　他的确硬着，都拜那个无与伦比的美梦所赐，可在现实里，这两个家伙只会给他甩冷脸，但很快地，唐纳德意识到，脚下不是沙石地，而是被浇筑得平坦干净的水泥地，他抬起头，环顾了一圈四周。不远处有列低矮整齐的建筑，空地旁竖立着一块霓虹灯牌——日落汽车旅馆。

　　他忍不住吹了声短促的口哨。

　　END


End file.
